vitixfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Vitix. Summary Victoria and Eddie were seen at a restaurant discussing about a purple gem they found. Meanwhile, Jasmine, Regina and Bella tries to find Miranda who has been kidnapped. Transcript [Scene opens to Victoria and Eddie at a restaurant.] Victoria: Eddie, remember yesterday when we found that purple gem? Eddie: [Looks at Victoria.] Yes? Victoria: Here's the thing. [Takes out the gem from her pocket.] See? [The gem glows.] It's glowing. Eddie: Hey wait, [Takes over the gem.] it's cold! Victoria: [Touches the gem.] No it's not it's hot! Eddie: Maybe there's something special in you. Victoria: Excuse me? [Looks at the gem.] I'm just, just—a normal teenager! Eddie: Maybe that's what you think. [Scene cuts to the main theme song, later cuts to Regina, Jasmine and Bella behind a house.] Regina: Girls, I'm worried about Miranda. She's been missing for quite sometime. Bella: Um, [Sarcastic face.] who cares about Miranda? Jasmine: You're really heartless. [Makes a face.] Bella: [Evil smile.] Thank you. Regina: Let's find her. I think she's kidnapped. Jasmine: But what about Victoria? She's still in the restaurant [Points to the restaurant across the street.] with her boyfriend Eddie. Bella: Who cares about Victoria? [Walks two footsteps away.] Wanna find Miranda? Let's find her! [Scene cuts back to the restaurant.] Eddie: Trust me, let's go to the magician's place. Victoria: A magician, seriously? [Nudges Eddie.] I'm "special" not a future magician. Eddie: My friend is not a normal magician. [Grabs Victoria's hand.] Off we go! [Walks out of the restaurant.] [Scene cuts to a shop.] Victoria: So this is your magician friend? Eddie: Just a friend. Remember, I like you, not her. Ashlyn: Let me introduce myself. I'm Ashlyn, the daughter of a fairy who married a wizard. So technically, [Smiles.] I'm a fairy. Eddie: She's telling the truth. Victoria: You've got to be kidding me. [Blinks and glares at the both of them.] Ashlyn: Hand me over the gem. [Victoria gives Ashlyn the gem.] This signifies… [Touches Victoria's hand.] a new fairy generation! Victoria: Yeah, how old are you? Ashlyn: I'm 18 years old, [Looks at the ground.] but if the curse didn't happen I'd be 400 years old by now. I miss being a teenager. Victoria: And isn't that why Eddie likes you? Eddie: Hey! I like you! Ashlyn: Yeah, here's the truth. [Looks at Victoria.] Eddie is just way to old for you. Victoria: What are you talking about? Ashlyn: He's actually 7000 years old before the curse. [Victoria looks at them both angrily.] [Scene cuts to the other girls.] Jasmine: I think the purple gem had something to do with the fact Miranda got kidnapped. Bella: [Imitates Jasmine.] Maybe the purple gem had something to do! Regina: Bella, you're suppose to be worried that your best friend got kidnapped. [Walks to a tree.] Wait a second, yesterday me and Miranda were hanging out around here, and, she said this tree is special, and then she says there's a house inside the woods, and she went there and I went back to my house. Jasmine: Then, [Shocked.] the house may lead all the clues! Bella: Well that's fantastic. [Her phone rings and she picks it up.] It's Victoria! Maybe she's on to us? Jasmine and Regina: Answer it! Bella: What is it Victoria? [Turns on speaker.] Victoria (on phone): Girls we may have an emergency related to a purple gem...and you need to come here. It's urgent! Regina: We're trying to find the clues of Miranda. [Looks at the phone.] She's gone! Victoria (on phone): Guys, this time, it had to do with Miranda, a girl names Ashlyn, Eddie and all of us. Meet me at the Works 'N Magic shop in 10 minutes! [Phone turned off.] Jasmine: It had to do with Eddie and another girl? Bella: Then let us go! [Scene cuts to the girls in the shop.] Regina: Wait, repeat again—you're 400 years old and Eddie is 7000 years old? Ashlyn: This, is magic. [Creates a fire ball.] And you girls are the next generation. Bella: [Makes a face.] And what power do we get? Ashlyn: Victoria with the music power, Miranda with the water power, Regina with fire power, Bella with dark magic and Jasmine with ice. Jasmine: [Looks at Bella.] Looks like you've got your wish. Jasmine: So when do we get our "transformations"? Ashlyn: [Looks at her watch.] In 3 seconds. [The five girls transform into fairies as they become animated.] Victoria: Tori, [Transforms into a fairy.] fairy of music! Regina: Gina, [Transforms into a fairy.] fairy of fire! Bella: Belle, [Transforms into a fairy.] the fairy of dark magic! Jasmine: Jaz, [Transforms into a fairy.] fairy of ice! [Scene cuts to them in the shop.] Regina: We got nicknames? Eddie: Wait, [Looks at the wall clock.] no fairy has ever get nicknames like that. Bella: What?! Then what does it mean?! Ashlyn: You're special. You have much more abilities than music, fire, dark magic and ice. [Looks at Victoria.] Indeed special, and the four of you must find Miranda. Jasmine: Because? Ashlyn: You have to save the world. [Scene cuts to The Spirit World.] Miranda: Who're you? And what do you want from me? Evil Queen: I'm the Evil Queen, also known as [Opens her disguise.] Ashlyn. [Fade to credits.] Trivia * This is the only episode which has the most in real-life scenes, while other episodes are half real-life, half animated. ** The only time they were animated was when they transform into fairies. * This is the most viewed season 1 episode. * Bella acts a lot nice in this episode. * Bella's highlight is blue, but in other episodes it is pink. ** This is probably caused with the fact this episode was filmed three months before the series was ever planned, or because Bella has lots of hair highlights. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes